


New Chapter

by JamieMac26



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the best thing in your life has been right in front of you the whole time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Chapter

You held the camera up to your face. You glanced through the lens, framing the shot. The sun was just beginning to set and it was casting fantastic shadows and the sun was hitting the river just right, creating a lovely shimmering effect. You were just hoping that it would translate well to film. You snapped in rapid progression, sure that at least one of the shots would turn out how you imagined. You pulled the camera away so you could look at the small screen. Scrolling through the pictures, you smiled as one in particular captured your imagination.  “This one is perfect,” You stated as you walked up to stand next to your subject. You passed the camera over to him and he grasped it with both hands.

“Wow, this is amazing (Y/N).” He handed the camera back to you.

“I think that it will look even better in black and white. I’ll play with them when I get back home.” You turned around and made your way over to the bench where you were storing your belongings. Carefully placing the camera in its protective case, you sat down, placing the case on the ground next to your feet.

You glanced up at your friend. He was leaning against the cold railing, staring out over the expanse of the flowing river. His lanky frame was covered in a dark coat, stopping mid-thigh. His hair was a mess, as it always was, and hung in soft, touchable curls a few inches above his shoulders.

He turned at that moment, catching your eye, “Are you going to tell me what has been bugging you lately?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it Spencer.” You glanced down at your hands in your lap. They were tightly clenched together, one of your tell-tell signs that you were hiding something.

“(Y/N) you know that you can tell me anything, right?” Spencer crossed the short distance and took a seat next to you, turning his body towards you, his knee pressed against your leg.

“I don’t know Spence. This is something that I don’t want to burden you with.” You couldn’t look at him, for if you did, you would crack.

“Will you please look at me,” He reached over, his hand cupping your chin. He delicately turned your head, forcing you to face him. “Please (Y/N), tell me what’s on your mind.”

That was it, the damn broke and the tears started to stream down your face. “He’s left me Spencer. He packed his bags and left the house a few months ago and now, now he has served me with divorce papers.” You felt Spencer take your hand in his, giving you some comfort and strength.

“Why did you feel the need to keep this information from me? You don’t always have to shoulder everything by yourself (Y/N). You have people in your life that you can lean on. You have me.” Spencer gave your hand a quick squeeze before standing up and pulling you with him. “Come on, let’s go and grab a cup of coffee, get out of this cold.”

He didn’t let go of your hand as he bent down to pick up your camera bag. He didn’t let go of your hand as he pulled you towards him, hugging you to his side. He did let go your hand as his arm snaked around your shoulders. You felt warm and safe tucked up into Spencer’s side and as you walked along the quiet promenade your mind started to wander.

You had first met Spencer Reid several years ago, at a Doctor Who convention of all places. You had been there with a friend and Spencer had caught your eye almost immediately. He was shy, but thankfully, you were not. You had approached him, cracking some Doctor Who inspired joke and managing to get a glimpse of his killer smile for the first time. His smarts, his wit, his kind heart all continued to draw you towards him and over the next few weeks, your friendship blossomed. If you hadn’t met your future husband, just a few months before, things with Spencer would probably have been completely different. Spencer had stuck by your side though and you had made sure to respect both your marriage and your friendship. You and Spencer spent plenty of time together, but you were rarely alone. Always with your group of friends, always keeping things platonic, always making sure to keep him at arm’s length. Now though, as you grew closer to the small shop, you had no reservations about being this intimate with your friend.

Spencer held the door open for you, “After you (Y/N).”

You smiled up at him as you passed underneath his arm, “Why thank you Dr. Reid.”

He giggled as you both approached the counter. After giving the barista your order, you found a couple empty chairs tucked back in the far corner. The small shop was cozy and warm and you shed your coat, lying if over the edge of the chair. You sat down, tucking your legs up underneath you and waited for Spencer to bring over your hot beverages.

“So, do you want to elaborate and tell me what happened to your marriage?” Spencer handed you the steaming cup and you gratefully took it from his hands.

“I wish I knew Spence. There were jealously issues, along with massive trust concerns. We stopped talking to one another, unless it was to yell. He would get angry every time I’d leave to spend the evening with you. He knew you and I were never alone, but lately, he just didn’t believe me. I think he convinced himself that I was having an affair but I think he only thought that, because he was the one having an affair and it was all guilt. I have no proof though and frankly, at his point, I don’t care.” I stopped speaking so I could take a quiet sip.

Spencer’s eyes didn’t leave yours, “Are you okay though?”

You slowly nodded, “I think so. My biggest question, I guess is why? Why did he fall out of love with me? Why did he leave me? What did I do wrong?” The tears had started again, but you didn’t make an attempt to wipe them away.

Spencer shook his head, “(Y/N) don’t think like that. This isn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. This one is all on him. Truthfully,” He stopped, his hand crossed the small distance and rested on your arm, “He is the one that is losing here. You are a beautiful person (Y/N), inside and out. You are kind and funny. You have a stunning smile and a contagious laugh. You have eyes that display your emotions and a heart for others. Frankly, he’s stupid for letting you go.”

You placed your hand on top of his, slowly stroking the back of it with your thumb, “That is what I love about you Spence you always see the best in people.”

“No, that isn’t necessarily the truth…I see the best in you (Y/N).”

You leaned over the arm of the chair and gently pressed your lips against his cheek, “Will you take me home?”

He stood up, nodding his head and grasping your outstretched hand. “I will only take you home, if we can grab some take out and if we can watch a movie while eating the acquired take out.”

You smiled broadly, “Of course. Can we get Chinese?”

You both pushed out the door as he nodded, “I know the perfect place.”

After grabbing the coveted food, you finished the drive to your house. Pulling up the long drive, the house you once shared with your husband, no longer brought you the same feelings. You wanted to sell the place, it was far too large for just one person but you had decided that you needed to just deal with one issue at a time. So for now, you stayed in the house, keeping only to a few rooms.

You grabbed the take out from Spencer’s back seat and walked the short distance to your front door. Unlocking it and pushing it open with your foot; you held it in place as Spencer slipped by you. He grabbed the bags from your hand and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Gathering plates, silverware, napkins and something to drink, you situated yourself on the overstuffed couch. “What should we watch?” You scanned the rows of movies that lined the wall, waiting for Spencer’s response.

“Let’s watch the Fifth Element,” He stood and grabbed it off the shelf, popping it into the player and settling down beside you.

The movie made you laugh. The movie made you cry. The movie made you jump in suspense and as it played on, you found yourself curled up underneath a fuzzy blanket, tucked into Spencer’s side. His hand clasped yours under the covers and your legs were intertwined. You weren’t sure in which direction this evening was headed but you knew that it probably should have headed in that direction long ago.

As the credits started to roll, Spencer turned to look at you. You met his gaze, neither of you saying a word. He leaned closer, his breath warm on your skin. You matched his pace and as your lips met in the middle, the passion that had been suppressed for so long, erupted. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly frenzied. Lust filled and desire driven, you soon found yourself underneath Spencer as his hands explored your now unforbidden body.

You panicked for a moment, placing your hands on his shoulders and softly pushing. “Spencer,” You looked into his eyes, seeing passion and love, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Spencer kissed your lips softly, “I should be asking you that question. I do want this but I only want it if you do.”

You nodded your head, and his lips connected with yours once again. After several more minutes, he pulled away. Without a word, he stood, reaching for you. You placed your hands in his and he pulled you to your feet. He led you down the hall to your bedroom, but you stopped. “Not here.” You continued down the hall to the spare bedroom and pushed open the door. You had been sleeping in this room since he’d left and you didn’t want your first time with Spencer to be tainted with the memory of your soon to be ex-husband.

Spencer bent his head down and kissed you again, “I have loved you for a long time (Y/N) and I have been dreaming of this moment for just as long. I can’t say I’m torn up over the fact that he left you because now it’s my turn to be the man that you deserve.” His arms wrapped around your waist and he hoisted you off your feet.

You giggled as he gently placed you on the bed. The divorce may be an end to one chapter in your life but the chapter with Spencer that had started so long ago was getting a chance to become what it should have always been. Happiness was in your future, happiness in the form of a tall, lanky, weird, wonderful, cute, and sexy Doctor.


End file.
